Zonan
Zonan is the main female protagonist of Prologus: Bionic Fantasy. Profile Appearance Zonan is a petite young woman with medium sized breasts, neck-length blue hair, pinkish red eyes, and red lips. She wears a strapless, form fitting dark grey dress with a diamond shaped opening in front, exposing the top of her back and her stomach, shoulder-length gloves, a black skirt extending a little over her knees, and black slippers. She later also wears a necklace with the symbol of the three virtues made for her and Gainaz by Crono. Personality Zonan is a timid, but sweet and caring girl who loves Gainaz with all her heart, sharing the vast majority of his and Crono's beliefs and giving them all the emotional support they can get. She abhors violence in the name of religion, needless sacrifices, Hairo's antagonistic attitude towards Gainaz and hatred for Matoran, and the destruction of nature, no thanks to the Choujintei getting his subjects acclimated to their current lifestyle at the expense of the Lifestream's energy, wishing she could do something to help ease the planet's pain, or at least freely speak her mind. She also acts like a mother or sister figure to Crono, with Gainaz comparing the relationship favorably to that between him and his late mother. At times, Zonan shows an unusually high curiosity in regards to love and sexuality, often turning to Gainaz, and sometimes Yuria or Tsuki, for answers, but soon she, in turn, begins teach Crono what it means to love and care for one another more like humans do. She claims to feel "the most human" when making love with Gainaz. She sympathizes with Tsuki and Yuria, fully understanding that the tragic loss of their boyfriends and their need to console each other after their elders' insensitive behavior is what truly sparked their "forbidden" love. Despite her disgust at Hairo's actions, Zonan did not want Crono to harm him either, even though he was acting on her and Gainaz's defense. In fact, she even begged Hairo to save her and her friend's lives, though it proved futile only until Crono revealed the Choujintei's real name. Story Zonan was created by the Choujintei as part of a means to unite more planets under the his rule through a cyclical series of forced marriages and elaborately planned assassinations of her suitors-turned-husbands. Developing self awareness faster than her creator intended, Zonan tried to warn her second husband from yet another world, but he too was assassinated. Unable to bear the pain any longer, Zonan ran away and eventually began living with Gainaz ever since he found her in Ankoku Metru's slums, supporting him in mounting pressure on the Choujintei to be more responsible in treating his people fairly, with her presence remaining unknown to Hairo Washi. After first meeting Crono, she and Gainaz are genuinely moved by his plight and go on a journey with him to the Great Temple. During her group's encounter with Hairo in Po-Kassho, Hairo sees Zonan for the first time and angrily strikes her for "poisoning" Gainaz's thoughts, causing some of her mechanical interior to be exposed, though it healed up before anyone could notice. After escaping from Hairo, Zonan laments the lives lost in the incident, but nonetheless continues traveling with Gainaz and Crono for her protection. In Ga-Ao, Zonan is left in Yuria and Tsuki's care while Starlighter helps get Gainaz and Crono into the Great Temple. Yuria and Tsuki tell Zonan their past while swimming together, and Zonan agrees that their sexual relationship, while normally taboo, would not be existent if the other adults of Ankoku Nui didn't oppose their harmless love for their now deceased boyfriends so vehemently, similar to how Hairo acts so barbarically paranoid about Zonan's own relationship with Gainaz. At Ta-Aka, the trio find Efreet attacking a settlement, before it notices Gainaz and attacks him. Zonan and Crono try to convince the Genjuu to stand down and help them get to the entrance to Onu-Kuro. Efreet hesitates due to Crono being one of the natural inhabitants it is sworn to protect, but remains a little skeptical of Zonan until it could somehow tell that she is telling the truth, and she and Gainaz mean no harm. Efreet then protects the trio from the Rykyrpuds Shiva and Ramuh, destroying the former and damaging the latter while getting the humans and Crono to Onu-Kuro. Zonan is injured during the battle, and Gainaz learns she is an android as she explains her origin, but this revelation does not adversely affect their love or the group's friendship and determination, as they pledge to give Zonan her peace of mind back after the Choujintei is overthrown. After navigating the tunnels of Onu-Kuro using some notes Crono obtained earlier from the Great Temple, the trio finally unearths the true source of the plague, the Fatal Age Terminator Engine, built by the Choujintei. When Hairo arrives, Zonan tries once again to explain everything to him, and also begs Crono not to harm him when Hairo starts physically abusing them. When the Choujintei arrives and begins torturing Gainaz and Zonan with his dark magic, Zonan cried out continuously for an injured Hairo to help them. After Crono deduces the Choujintei's true identity as Scryptorek, Zonan finally convinces Hairo by reminding him of his responsibility to protect Gainaz, regardless who ordains it for whatever reason, and he saves the three friends at the cost of his life. While rejecting Scryptorek as their creator and denouncing him as the monstrous tyrant he is, Gainaz and Zonan witness Crono's transformation into the Toa of Time and the F.A.T.E.'s destruction, before the trio leaves the tunnels with their lives and bury Hairo's body. Jikanmu assures Gainaz that Scryptorek holds no sway over him or Zonan, as they've proven to be pure of heart and more human than they were intended at birth, thanking the lovers for all they have done for him and the people of Ankoku Nui. It has since been confirmed that Zonan escaped from Ankoku Nui and somehow made her way to the Great Refuge to tell Artakha all that has happened, though Gainaz's own fate has yet to be revealed. Quotes * "Thank you Gainaz. My life is meaningful because of you." * "Crono is not a machine, Hairo, he's my friend! And he's far more human than you ever could be!" Creation and Development Zonan is an original character created for Prologus: Bionic Fantasy, but with many similarities to Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion, including the same japanese voice actress. GokaiWhite designed Zonan this way intentionally, not only for the same reason Tetsuya Nomura designed Axel with Reno in mindhttps://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Axel#Development, but also because he supports the "ship" between Rei and Kaworu Nagisa. She is also meant to be something of an allegory of the original plan for the protagonist, Shinji Ikari, to be femalehttps://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WhatCouldHaveBeen/NeonGenesisEvangelion "Shinji was supposed to be a girl...". Etymology and Symbolism Her name is an anagram of Hideaki Anno, the creator of Neon Genesis Evangelion, with a "Z" at the beginning, in a similar fashion to the naming conventions for every member of the Organization XIII in the Kingdom Hearts series. Trivia * Coincidentally, Zonan also resembles Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Yorha 2B from Nier: Automata, or Aya Brea from Parasite Eve. * Zonan carries little trinkets linked to aspects of Tifa, Rinoa, Yuna, and Lightning * One of Zonan's outfits is actually Rei Ayanami's Gothic Night dress from a premium figure of her. * Zonan bears similarities to Aerith Gainsborough, such as their similar personality traits, love of flowers and nature, and connectedness to their respective planets despite Zonan being an android and not a Cetra. Category:Females Category:GokaiWhite Category:OCs Category:Bionic Fantasy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Robots Category:Somebodies Category:Allies